A Noiva
by Murasaki BuriChan
Summary: Honey descobre que os pais de Takashi escolheram uma noiva com quem ele deve se casar assim que terminar o colégio, como o loirinho vai reagir a isso e o sentimento que ele descobre carregar no peito. Aviso: YAOI/LEMON/ ONESHOT


** A Noiva**

**By BuriChan**

O pequeno loiro estava ajoelhado enfrente a seu pai, tinha a cabeça baixa e ouvia atentamente o que o líder de seu clã dizia, o assunto claramente não agradava a Honey.

-Já foi decidido Mitsukuni, os pais do Takashi escolheram uma ótima noiva para ele, e o casamento será realizado logo após a formatura de vocês.

-Sim meu pai.-o loiro respondeu entre dentes, uma aura negra o envolvia, pressentindo problemas seu pai o dispensou.

Honey caminhou até o jardim, as flores começavam a desabrochar era a chegada da primavera, antes sentiria felicidade com a chegada da estação das flores, mas no atual estado aquilo não o deixava feliz. O deixava melancólico, pois era um lembrete de que o final do ano se aproximava e com ele o iminente afastamento de uma pessoa querida.

Mas seria apenas isso, o baixo se perguntava, ele ainda poderia ver e conviver com Takashi, apesar de que entre eles haveria outro ser, uma mulher, aquilo inflamou a ira dentro do pequenino. Não importava, Takashi teria uma família para cuidar e logo se esqueceria dele.

Estava vestido para ir ao colégio, mas pela primeira vez não se sentia com vontade de fazê-lo, por isso resolveu ir para o dojo treinar, nessas horas, treinar até cair no chão, era a única solução que via.

-Não pense em nada.- sussurrou em quanto batia no saco de areia, bateu, bateu, bateu, até não ter mais forças para levantar o braço e dar outro golpe, o cansaço físico e emocional haviam esgotado o loiro, que não conseguiu reprimir as lágrimas, elas rolavam pela pele suada e rosada. "Eu o amo, Takashi, mas nunca poderei tê-lo."

-Mitsukuni.

Lá estava Takashi, seu melhor amigo, seu amado, vestia o uniforme do Ouran High School, e a preocupação era claro nos olhos castanhos. O moreno aproximou se, o que fez o baixo recuar e esconder o rosto com o braço.

-Vá embora!-tentava limpar o rosto molhado.

-O que houve?- Takashi aproximou-se e impediu o loiro de fugir.

-NADA! Eu já disse vá EMBORA!- o baixo gritou e tentou socar o amigo, mas seu corpo estava tão saturado de exercícios físicos, que o soco não fez nenhum efeito. -Me largue!

-Mitsukuni...-A voz de Takashi era serena, o baixou perguntava-se mentalmente, porque ele sempre tinha que ser calmo.-O que aconteceu?

-Takashi, a partir de hoje não desejo voltar a vê-lo. -Honey falou olhando para o chão, não conseguia encarar o moreno, sem pensar que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria perdê-lo. -Agora me largue e vá.

Takashi não sabia o que se passava, como Honey podia dispensá-lo como se ele não passa-se de um brinquedo, de um nada, aquilo realmente doeu em seu peito, o loiro sempre havia sido sua vida, apesar dele nunca ter demonstrado nada além de amizade, algo não estava certo.

-Diga-me a verdade Mitsukuni...

-A verdade é que eu te odeio e não quero mais ver a sua cara!- O loirinho gritou, sem reação Takashi deixou que ele fugi-se, mas antes dele atravessar a porta, viu o rosto do loiro, lágrimas, mas porque ele chorava.

O loiro entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama onde seu coelhinho estava jogado, pegou o Usa-chan e abraçou bem forte, e as lágrimas rolavam sem parar, escondeu o rosto no travesseiro para abafar os seus soluços. Subitamente sentiu seu corpo ser virado, Takashi segurava-lhe os dois braços e o prendia entre suas cochas musculosas.

-O que diabos você pen...- o loiro não conseguiu completar a frase, os lábios de Takashi cobriam os seus.-Mmmmmm...

Tentou resistir, mas logo se rendeu a força do moreno, entre abriu os lábios e Takashi não recuou diante da proposta, o beijo foi ávido e apaixonado, Honey não conteve um gemido de prazer.

-Mitsukuni, deixe-me possuí-lo. - Takashi sussurro enquanto tirava o uniforme do loiro, e acariciava o membro dele por cima das vestes. - Mitsukuni...

-Takashi, eu...- os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas.- Ho...Takashiii...

O moreno parou de tirar a roupa do outro, o encarou e começou a distribuir beijinhos pelo rosto do amado.

-Eu te amo, seja meu.- disse antes de enfiar a língua na boca de Honey.

Takashi tirou as roupas de Honey, que gemia com os toques ousados do amado, o moreno beijou-lhe os mamilos, enquanto acariciava o seu pequeno membro ereto.

-Takashi...mmmm... Ha...- ele gemeu quando o moreno abocanhou seu pequeno membro e começou a chupa-lo avidamente.-Haa...

Honey gemia como uma meninha, isso deixava o moreno cada vez mais ereto, seu grande membro pressionava a calça, que ele logo tratou de se livrar. Enquanto chupava o membro de Honey, ele enfiou um dedo na entradinha do mesmo, que gemeu alto.

Honey gemia cada vez mais alto, aquele momento era mágico, quando Takashi enfiou outro dedo em seu orifício ele gritou seu nome, sua entrada se alargava e Takashi havia parado de chupar seu membro, entendendo o que o moreno queria, Honey se pós de quatro.

Aquela bunda redondinha e alva convidava Takashi, que a mordeu leve, antes de retirar os dedos do orifício do loiro, seu pênis estava totalmente ereto e latejante, começou a enfiar em Honey cuidadosamente.

A dor que o menor sentia, fez com que lágrimas brotassem nos seus olhos, mas logo a dor foi substituída por um prazer imensurável, ele não conseguia parar de gemer como uma cadelinha.

-Takashi.. Haa... Mais forte...-pediu entre gemidos.-Haa... mmmm

Takashi deu tudo de si, estocava cada vez mais rápido. Seu membro entrava e saia da bunda de Honey rapidamente. Ambos estavam indo a loucura quando gozaram juntos. Takashi caiu sobre Honey, que adorou o peso daquele corpo sobre o seu.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até que Takashi saiu de cima do loiro e sussurrou:

-Eu te amo.- e beijou os lábios rosados de Honey.

O loiro se agarrou a ele como se Takashi fosse fugir, o que ele haviam feito juntos havia sido maravilhoso, mas ao lembrar-se de que o amado logo iria ter uma noiva ele começou a chorar.

-Mitsukuni, me diga a verdade, por que você está chorando? Não gostou? Você me odeia?- Takashi não entendia as lágrimas do amado.

-Eu amei Takashi, eu te amo...- e chorou mais alto.-Mas você vai se casar e...

-Casar?- Takashi interrompei o loiro com um beijo apaixonado. - Mitsukuni, meus pais sabem como me sinto a seu respeito, por isso acharam melhor me arranjar uma noiva e me afastar de você, mas eu já havia deixado claro que nada poderia me separar de você. Nada. Porque eu te amo.

E o loiro voltou a cair no choro, mas dessa vez era de felicidade. E aquele dia eles faltaram o colégio juntos e se amaram o dia todo, do mesmo modo como planejavam se amar para sempre.

**Fim**

**DEIXAR Reviews não mata!!!**


End file.
